The Twins of Fire and Ice
by rockinpsycho
Summary: There has been a crime spree done by one criminal and the titans need help stopping her so they try to get her twin sister to help but will she be willing to help? crossover with inuyasha rated pg13 for cuss words blood and gore and other reasons
1. I don't care why she is acting like this

Teen Titans go

Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans or Inuyasha but I do own Hope and Lenne. 

She was running from them they were after her for something she didn't do. She was medium height she had silver hair with red tips that was to her shoulders and she had a blue and a purple eye. She had dog ears that were white and she wore them freely. She was being chased because they thought she stole something she didn't though that was the problem they thought she did. She heard the words Azarath Metrion zinthos and dodged a trashcan aiming for her head. She soon saw the club she always went to and everyone knew who she was and that she wasn't bad. She ran in and quickly got her usual table and changed into a girl with blonde hair and red eyes with her same dog ears which she put a cap on forcing her to look different but the waitress knew that she could change her appearance. Soon after the titans came in and looked around not seeing her they started to ask the waitresses. One of them was a telepath and she sent a message to the girl's mind. 'What did you do Hope?,' asked the waitress. 'I don't know missy they said I robbed a bank but I have no memory of it and I have none of the money,' the girl replied. 'They thought you stole money?,' missy asked Hope. Hope: 'Yes they thought I stole money but I can't remember doing it.' "Titans check the back to make sure that there is she is not in the back Lenne couldn't have gone far," a boy's voice that belonged to Robin the leader of the teen titans. 'Lenne but that isn't your name that is your twin sister's name,' Missy stated. 'Yeah but I guess they thought that I was her,' Hope added. 'She has been getting worse everyday I am starting to get worried about her she was always nice but now she is just plain evil,' Missy explained. Hope nodded and they stopped talking as Raven kept giving her glares like she knew who Hope was but wasn't completely sure since she was not going to get a big talk on how she shouldn't just say one person. Hope paid the bill for her coke she had ordered and left. When she got out of the restaurant she ran towards her apartment and slammed the door behind her as she sat on the couch. She turned on the TV to find the news was on. "Lenne has escaped another capture her twin sister Hope has been silent on her whereabouts and the Teen Titans are currently looking for Lenne but they are keeping an eye out for her sister," the news anchor reported. "Feh more like try to hunt me like an animal but they did think I was Lenne so I guess that really is only because they didn't know who I was," Hope suggested to herself.

Hope's Pov.

Just then I heard a knock on my door and I got up to answer it. There stood the Teen Titans who were really mad. "Ok Lenne it is over stop running and just come with us," Robin ordered. "One problem Boy Wonder I ain't Lenne I am Hope," I explained monotone. "What Raven I thought you said that she was Lenne," Robin exclaimed surprised. "I never said she was I said she was either Hope or Lenne and you took off running shouting its Lenne I can tell," Raven stated as everyone agreed. "Now don't you feel stupid and can you leave me alone please I don't know anything about Lenne I don't know why she is like this I don't know what happened so just leave me alone," I shouted irritated. I was going to slam the door but Raven placed her foot in the way stopping it. "What is your problem it was a simple mistake," Beast boy screamed. "Maybe it's the fact that no one seems to leave me alone I may have powers like my twin sister but I am not her. I have a lot of things on my mind and if you think I am going to help you find my sister you are extremely stupid because I won't betray her even if she is turning evil," I explained. "Wait Robin do people turn evil on your planet this quickly," Star asked. "Sometimes," Robin answered. I shook my head and tried to close the door again but this time Raven sent a telekinetic blast at the door knocking it open. Raven growled, "You know your sister hurt one of our teammates." I heard a voice from the back of my house, "Yeah you do know that I did that sister." I turned around and saw Lenne. "What is your problem why are you doing this," I asked full of anger. "So that everyone will know that I am the best there is even better than you sis," she explained. "You are not better than I am you are weaker than I am we have establish this I have the most powers and the most abilities," I countered. "Yes but you hold back so now that I am evil I don't which makes me stronger," she told me. "Feh whatever," I replied. "Here let me show you," offered her as she waved her hand making me fly back into a wall. "You why Lenne why would you," I asked as I blacked out.

"Huh what am I doing here," I asked. I looked around as I said that noticing it was still dark and I was in the titan's tower. I walked around and into Cyborg's room which was full of technology trying to keep him alive. I walked over to the machines and noticed his battery was dead an couldn't be revived. I started to rewire it and mess with the systems causing him to wake up. "Why are you messing with wires and why am I awake I my battery is drained," he asked. "Just shut up and let me fix this," I snapped. When I was finished his battery was connected and it never ran out so he had a lifetime battery. "There finished," I blurted out. He checked his battery which said zero still. "Why does it say zero," he asked. "Because it is a permanent battery which means no matter what it says it will never run out courtesy of some switched wires and other stuff. He started jumping up and down and he gave me a death hug. "Ugh can't… breath let go," I gasped. He let go of me before shouting, "ITS LENNE LEAVE ME  
ALONE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!!! I WILL GET YOU THIS TIME THOUGH!!!" I winced as he shouted which distracted me long enough for him to punch me in the stomach. I fell to my knees but when he tried to attack me again I teleported behind him and I tried to convince him I wasn't Lenne. "You can't fool me you are Lenne and you are trying to make me your slave I won't let you," he kept telling himself and me. I got out of his room and ran along the walls of the hallway with him chasing me. I could've attacked him but that wouldn't help any and besides its not his fault I look like Lenne and he can't tell the difference. Raven suddenly appeared before Cyborg and said, "stop that isn't Lenne that is Hope she is not evil she is just looks like Lenne they are twins." "You sure I mean she looks so similar," he asked. "Of course I am sure now go back to sleep it is only 3 in the morning," she answered and left. I walked back to where I had awoken and stared at the ceiling trying to fall back asleep. Soon I didn't want to just stare at the ceiling so I made my laptop appear in my hands. I opened it and found I had gotten an email from missy. It read like this:

Yo Hope

Sorry for them catching you but you need to help them because you sister is getting stronger than you but she is letting go of everything the drive for power has made her like this. I am not sure who did this to her but I will keep asking my sources for info. Email me back and maybe I can help you so more.

-Missy

I didn't reply but I didn't delete it. I searched the web for recent news of her whereabouts. I couldn't find anything so I downloaded manga from the internet. I got bored with that so I replaced that with my guitar in my hand. I played it and started to practice my songs. I looked at my watch it was 4:30 am. "Well I guess I should go watch the sunrise," I told myself. I walked out of the tower and sat on the beach watching as the sun rose in the sky. "Its beautiful isn't it Hope," I heard. "Huh," I turned around to face Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here and how did you know I was here," I asked. "Inuyasha and Kagome told me and Missy told them," he answered. "Oh ok that explains a lot but do you have any information on Lenne and why she is acting like this," I asked. "Not a clue Sango doesn't know and Miroku doesn't either but Rin is keeping a close eye on her," he explained. "That's good but we might not want to tell the teen titans because that might endanger Rin," I warned. "I totally agree," Sesshomaru agreed. I started to play with his dog ears and I stared into his red firey eyes. I kissed him on the lips and he turned red in the face. I laughed and messed with his black hair while we continued to watch the sunrise. We got up and flew towards the city. We arrived in at our job it was a club that he owned I just helped out. This club was a night club and weekend club with an arcade so we always got a bunch of customers. It was about opening time so we got in and Sesshomaru gave me a change of clothes. I changed my appearance to how I looked the night before and put on the clothes he gave me and my uniform over them. I came out of the apartment from the upstairs and down to the club. It was almost opening time and I had to get the tables ready I used super sonic speed to set the tables up and I sat on the counter waiting for opening time. When it finally was opening time I flipped over the back of the counter and became the bartender. "Come on that's my job sweetie," Sesshy whined. "You know I really don't care I love being bartender you be waiter and send the kids their soda," I replied. He just sighed and nodded going around serving the kids their drinks. Soon the other Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo entered to help with the service. "Hey Hope you got Sesshomaru to help serve the drinks," Kagome commented. "Yep sure did and it didn't take much," I answered as Sango walked up hearing everything. We all laughed a little and watched Sesshomaru have kids play with his dog ears. "Hey Hope we have some orders get them ready or I will make you come out," He called out. I nodded and filled the orders while talking with Sango and Kagome until they went and served drinks by the third time they came back Miroku was there talking with me and he asked, "What happened last night why are you wearing Sesshomaru's clothes?" "He let me borrow them and nothing happened at all you sicko," I answered extremely angry. He turned around and went back to his job while Sango and Kagome were giggling. I shook my head and continue filling up orders. when it was time for me to perform I got up and went to Sesshy's apartment and took off my uniform. I came back down and started singing, (smile Empty soul's other side)

I walk into the room

You don't have to scream I can hear you

Bad trip the needle sticks

You get fix from confrontation

I try to make it past

I don't want to get into it right now

Can't this family have one day

To get away from all the pain

And through the night

I see the light

Shining from the neighbor's window

I dream of life where I am safe

In a home where I am not alone

Someday I will lay me down on the grass

Where everything is greener

It always looks so good on the other side

I'm sick of all the heat you can taste the hate in

The air running through this family uncomfortably

Its killing me

Is anybody there in you eyes theres

Nothing to see just because you dreams

Have died don't drag me down I've still

Got mine

(repeat chorus)

Neighbor boy runs up to me his eyes all black and blue

I said what happened to you boy he said my daddy flew

Off the hook since I was playing too loud

I guess he couldn't hear the T.V. he said son

I'ma teach you a lesson and then he and the he AHHHH!!

Maybe its not so good on the other side maybe its not so good on the other side

It always seems so good on the other side it always looks so good (repeat 3x)

I bowed and walked off the stage while all the kids cheered. I looked a Sesshomaru and he gave me a thumbs up. I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into a kid. I looked down to see a girl with light blonde hair almost white wearing a white shirt and light blue pants. "Hey Kanna how is Naraku and Kagura are they doing ok," I asked. Her blue eyes sparkled and she whispered, "they are doing just great and they even are here somewhere." "Hey great performance," I heard the familiar woman's voice. I turned around and there stood a man with purple hair and purple eyes with a woman with brown hair and red eyes. "Hey Naraku Hey kagura how you guys doing and Kagura thanks for the compliment," I answered. They smiled and Kanna hugged them. "Mommy Hope is a very good singer right," Kanna asked. "Yes she is and she is very good for a role model right Naraku," Kagura added on. Naraku replied, " she is nice but she is nothing like you old man Kanna." I made a hurt face and replied, "aww and I thought you would say something nice." I laughed and walked back behind the bar waving goodbye. I looked at my watch showing that it was 5:00 pm. "Hey Sesshomaru come here," I yelled. He ran over here and looked at my watch before walking onto the stage. "Ok everyone it is closing time so you guys have to go but the older teens and kids that have permission to stay up late come back later at around 9:00 we will be open again then but someone else will be working so if your parents only let you come cause of us then don't even try lying about it," he explained. Everyone groaned and left while Naraku, Kanna and Kagura stayed. "We are staying to help that is what we are doing tonight remember," KAgura reminded when Sesshy gave her a strange look. He nodded and we all cleaned and set up everything before we left. When we got outside someone grabbed me with strong arms. "Hey I didn't do anything let go of me," I said struggling. "You left the tower that is not what you were supposed to do," Cyborg said. "I had to go to work and I have been working all day now I am going back to my apartment and then I am going to hang out with my friends so leave me alone I ain't helping you find my sister you have to do it yourself," I explained calmly but I was starting to get very irritated. "Let her go I am taking her out tonight so leave her alone," Sesshomaru growled. "Fine I will get the gang though and we will get you Hope so until then have fun but we need you to capture your sister," Cyborg explained as he let me go. "Come on everyone let's go," I motioned for everyone to come to my apartment. I unlocked the door and walked in to find there was a dent in my wall where I was thrown. "Ok so what movie do you guys want to watch since it will take a while for me to make sure everything is right and Sesshy you are going to help me," I asked. "We can just watch T.V.," Shippo suggested. I nodded and we went into my room. "I don't ever want to feel like I did that day," I sang. A door opened in my wall and we walked into a room with two swords in sheaths. "Fire and Ice," I whispered as I unsheathed the steel blue sword from its sheath. "My specialty is Ice and Lenne's is Fire the stronger sword is based on the owners strength but I can wield both and she can't because I am pure of heart and she isn't anymore," I explained to Sesshomaru. He grabbed the sword but he quickly let go and said, "that burns." I nodded and laughed replying, "It is supposed to only Lenne or I can touch either sword but our specialty swords are the swords we can use and unlock their true powers." I put both Fire and Ice at each of my sides and then I got Sesshomaru to get out of my room and I changed into a black shirt and baggy blue jeans with a white black jacket and some tennis shoes. I walked out with the swords at my side so I could keep my eye on them. We walked out of the house and to a restaurant not far from my apartment. It wasn't too fancy but kind of fancy. We sat in a booth and I was at the window when I looked out I saw all of the titans and slipped under the table saying, "I think they are looking for me so no one would ask the dumb question of what are you doing. Soon I heard the door open and a man say, "Why if it isn't the teen titans my, my what a lovely surprise would you like a table or a booth." "Neither we are looking for someone and we have reason to believe she is hear did you see a girl with silver hair and red tips, a blue eye and a purple eye with dog ears," asked the boy wonder. "Yes sir she is over there with that group," he answered cheerfully as he pointed to our group I guessed by the way Sesshomaru was growling to himself about it. I just stayed underneath the table while Sesshomaru rubbed my dog ears. "Stop that," I whispered and I saw the teen titans feet so I decided to shut up. "What do you assholes want," Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha don't be so rude I am sure they are just here to talk," Kagome tried to say innocently but there was a hint of venom in her voice. "Where is your friend," Robin asked. "Yes where is she I want to thank her for fixing my battery," agreed Cyborg. "Obviously she is not here now why don't all of you leave," Sango replied calmly. "I know she is here now tell us where she is," replied Raven monotone. "Shut it you wench she is not here now get away from us," Inuyasha growled. "Excuse my friends but will perhaps one of you fine ladies consider bearing my child," question Miroku. "Pervert," Sango hit Miroku over the head. "What does he mean by will you consider bearing my child," asked a naïve Starfire. "Trust me you don't want to know," Robin answered glaring at Miroku. They soon left and so did we as to not get caught again.

Normal Pov

They went back to Hope's house and wondered if maybe the titans would come look there. "I hope they don't come here looking for Hope," Sesshomaru told everyone which made them all nod their heads in agreement. There was a knock at the door and Hope jumped onto the fire escape outside her apartment and peered in through the window as Sango opened the door to reveal the titans. "Where is she and don't hide her from us," Robin growled. "You shouldn't lose you temper you might lose control," Sesshomaru replied tauntingly. Robin punched Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru retaliated with his claws scratching Robin's cheek. Sango grabbed a giant boomerang that she let Hope borrow for some reason or another and threw it at the titans. Raven stopped it with her mind and Miroku transformed into a full demon and used an attack to suck the titans close to him while Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome attacked. Hope opened the window and jumped in ready to fight. "Leave them alone," she growled threateningly. They stared and Robin replied, "You have to beat me in a fight right here right now." Hope just shrugged and got ready to attack. Robin ran at her and tried to kick her but she dodged with ease as after all he was only human and she was a demon. She smirked and punched him into a wall and then tackled him through it. He kicked her off of him and she landed on her feet crouching down. He ran at her and she ran at him the impact made her stumble but caused Robin to fly. He hit the wall one more time and was unconscious bleeding from his head. She ran to him and healed the back of his head making it seem all better. He sat up and wanted to fight her again but she just declined. "You wouldn't last I would have killed you if I didn't heal you so you will just have to leave," she replied. "What if I told you that if you help us you would find out what was wrong with your sister," Robin asked. "I don't care what's wrong with her," Hope explained. "Why won't you help us we don't want to seem cruel but innocent people are getting hurt and we don't need that," Raven explained monotone. "You really should do this Hope we are all worried about your sister but in the end it is your decision and you decision alone," Sesshomaru whispered to me. "I guess I could help but only if you let me say something to Sesshomaru first," she stated. The titans nodded and I whispered to Sesshomaru, "You better take good care of my cousin Rin she really looks up to you." Rin's parents were dead so Hope took her in and she would've rather stayed with Sesshomaru and his butler Jaken so Hope agreed to let her stay with him and he became her guardian. He nodded and she went with the Teen titans kind of mad that they got her. She couldn't believe she was letting them.

This is my first fanfic so review if you want to don't care really and flames are welcomed. 


	2. Two new apprentices, the past and more g...

Rose: Ok so like I said before review if you want to I don't care but if you read it and you think it sucks or is good tell me or if you think I made a mistake tell me I would like to know. I will still update the story whenever I feel like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Inuyasha. I do own Hope and Lenne. (not the Lenne from FFX-2 cause then I wouldn't own her).

Chapter 2: 2 new apprentices, the past, and more guests for the titans

"Come talk with us and tell us all you know about Lenne," Robin offered. "Thanks but I'll pass," Hope declined as she took a slice of pizza and started to slowly eat it.

"Dude you eat meat you do know where that comes from," Beast boy practically gagged out. "Yeah and you do know that you are a dumb ass and that I don't care where meat comes from," Hope replied.

"Cannibal that's what you are a cannibal," BB cried out.

Hope shrugged and finished her pizza. "Hey Robin don't look now but I think Raven has finally met her match in the grumpiest," Cyborg whispered.

"I heard that," Raven and Hope glared.

"I can understand Raven hearing she is not that far but you how," he asked very confused.

"You fool I have dog ears and they are very sensitive to sound so I can hear better than some humans," Hope explained irritated.

"I am a half demon," Raven growled.

"So you are a half breed well that is cool but you should really not think you are good because Inuyasha is a half demon and he could whoop you with one hand tied behind his back," Hope told her with a slight smirk on her face.

"Sure well now I guess I should warn you no one goes into my room you got that," Raven told her still growling.

"Oh the dark one that was an awesome room," Hope commented with a smirk even though she really didn't go in Raven's room she just wanted to make her mad because she was in a bad mood.

"Don't lie I know you read my mind I can tell when you try it so don't go doing it again," Raven warned and left.

Hope shrugged and laid there on the couch staring at the ceiling. "You know Raven might actually consider giving you a chance if you acted more mature," Robin told her.  
"Like I care I didn't even want to join this team I only did this so you would leave me alone," Hope countered his advice with a reminder.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Robin yelled, "TITANS TROUBLE!!!" Hope got up and looked at the computer screen seeing none other than her sister Lenne robbing a huge bank. She quickly ran out of the tower and across the water to the crime scene.

"Well well if it isn't Hope here to spoil my fun," Lenne taunted. "You want to beat me again like last time well then let's go," Hope snarled. "No problem this will be cake," Lenne snorted. Hope smirked and ran at her disappearing from her speed becoming increasingly quick. She was behind Lenne but Lenne looked around wondering where she could be. Hope kicked her in the side and sent her flying into a car. Lenne got out and grabbed Hope by her neck slowly starting to squeeze the life out of her. Hope started to get dizzy from the lack of air and kicked Lenne in the stomach causing Lenne to crouch from the pain. Hope elbowed her in the back of the head and would've finished her off if not for the man that kicked her in her back causing her to fall down. "So you thought you could finish my first rate apprentice I think not and oh do tell Robin that Slade doesn't need him because Slade got a stronger apprentice," Slade (obviously) said.

"Grr you damn bastard I will fucking kill you for that," Hope threatened.

"Oh well you can't seem to shut up I guess I will make you," he taunted and kicked her hard in the face about 20 times before Lenne kicked her in the neck making her become unconscious.

"Is cousin Hope going to be ok Fluffy-sama," Rin asked as she watched Sesshomaru pick up Hope. They had been walking to the store to get some food for Rin and they saw Hope lying on the ground unconscious but no one seem to care but maybe because they were too busy trying to catch Slade and Lenne. "I hope so I mean she is the only one who can stop her sister or at least bring her back to normal," Sesshomaru answered unsure of what would happen.

The titans got back from chasing Slade unsuccessful to find an angry Sesshomaru holding on to a still unconscious Hope. "You let her fall unconscious they could have easily taken control of her, taken her sword and break it causing her to lose control her powers and become a true demon, or even kill her in an instant what were you thinking how come you weren't here to protect her," he yelled at them. "She ran too fast we couldn't catch up," Robin answered feeling sorry for him.

Raven was getting irritated that she left in a hurry and got hurt but when she looked at the girl in Sesshomaru's arms made her realized that Hope wasn't a bad ass trying to get attention she was just a person controlled by apathy like her. "Oh please forgive us friend I am sorry for our new friend to get hurt but we must not get our hopes up she will wake up," Starfire stated trying to cheer everyone up.

"Come on dude why don't you bring Hope and your little friend with us to the tower so we can keep an eye on her," BB suggested.

"Yeah why don't you consider it we really need to have a look at her but it is better if we went back to the tower," Cyborg added. "I guess," Sesshomaru agreed.

They walked back with Sesshomaru carrying Hope and when they reached the tower Hope slowly came back to consciousness. "Ow my head and my neck hurts that gay ass Slade can kick hard for a pansy but Lenne used most her strength to hit me and she knew my weak spot that sucks," Hope said to no one in particular.

She sat up and realized that she was being watched by 7 people the five titans, Sesshy, and Rin. "Cousin you are awake I am so happy," Rin cheered giving a Hope a death hug.

"Ugh nice… to see you too Rin," Hope managed to say.

She blinked a couple of times and smirked at them showing she was fine. She jumped up and stretched some like it was no big deal. She thought for a second before walking over to Raven and bowing. "I am sorry for being such a bitch to you earlier but the thing is I was in a bad mood so I don't take to kindly to anyone," she apologized.

"It's ok I guess," Raven replied with a strange look on her face but no one could tell cause of the hood.

"Hope I need to determine the extent of your abilities please come with me," Robin commanded. Hope just shrugged and followed him. He led her to a huge training room with all sorts of different training equipment and weapons. "Well fight me and see how good you will do this time," Robin said. Hope just shrugged and ran at Robin ready to hit him. He jumped to the side but she had anticipated it and took her sword out of her sheath slashing Robin in the side. It wasn't big cut so Robin kicked her in the face causing her to fly into a wall. She got up and sheathed her sword so that she didn't seriously hurt him. She tackled him to the ground pinned him hard causing him to grunt. She got off of him and he instantly tripped her making her fall on her back. He flipped her over and pulled her arm behind her back. She shook her head and struggled to get him off finally succeeding. They both jumped up off the ground and Hope smirked as she showed her claws. She stabbed herself in the stomach and slung her blood all over Robin (A/N yes that is very weird but it is just something made up so don't freak out and say dumb stuff to me if you decide to review). He was confused on why she would injure herself in battle. She smirked and concentrated causing the blood on her body to send a strange burning sensation through his body. He couldn't move he was draining slower and slower but she quickly stopped and sprayed him with water causing his energy to return.

"What type of move was that," Robin asked. "Well the master called them Death arts because it could kill your opponent but if you weren't using it properly you could die as well," Hope answered while they walked back. Hope had already bandaged up the wound from the little spar. When they returned Sesshomaru had left with Rin as it was getting close to her bed time and Raven was reading while Starfire watched Beast boy and Cyborg play video games. "Well you will teach me these Death arts right," Robin asked. "Sorry only youkais and hanyous can learn it, I am a youkai so I am able to learn it but you are only human," Hope said sadly. "That is ok I don't mind at least I lived through and experience with one of the moves," Robin replied smiling. "Death arts are what exactly," Raven decided to ask. "It is an ancient move taught only to half demons and demons. My family has been passing these arts down to every first born which happened to me by only 5 minutes so I learned it. The training is rigorous and dangerous that is why humans never learned it except a priestess learned it once but that is beside the point. The point is I am the only one alive in my family that knows how to do the Death arts and they are the hardest arts to learn," Hope answered. Raven nodded and then asked, "Will you teach me these Death arts?" "Sure it takes a while to learn but you should be able to learn quickly so it might not take as long," Hope agreed with a small smirk on her face.

The next morning Raven had gotten up early as normal but she found Hope already training outside on the shore. "So you have finally awoken," Hope commented while training and looking the other way. "How did you know I was here" Raven asked amazed. "I heard you and I am just good like that," Hope replied. Raven just shrugged and walked over to where Hope was. Hope was wearing a red training outfit with a blue belt that had green flames on it and her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail so that it at least stayed out of her eyes a little bit. Hope smiled and said, "Let your emotions out." Raven shook her head and replied, "I can't afford to feel anything my powers are linked to my emotions." "I know that but listen to me if you let your emotions out I can show you how to use them to your advantage which is the first step to learning death arts harnessing your power by whatever you use in this case you use your emotions to tap into your power," Hope described. Raven nodded and soon she was sitting there talking in a very happy mood.

Suddenly for no reason Hope punched Raven in the back of the head causing her anger to rise. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR," Raven shouted angrily. "Cause I felt like it that's why," Hope answered smirking. Raven's eyes glowed red as she tried to attack Angel but Angel just dodged. This was how it went for a while until finally Raven eyes returned to normal but she was still angry and somehow became faster. She landed a punch on Hope right in the stomach and Hope smirked. "You have completed the first lesson," she commented.

They walked inside to the Tower and Hope sat on the couch just rolling thoughts around in her head while Raven went back to her room. Hope thought when Lenne would've changed and remembered the one time she was very devastated.

Flashback --

"Come on Ray you can win beat him I don't want you to lose," Lenne shouted hopeful of her fiancé's victory against the strange demon named Trigorn. "Yeah Ray show him how a true demon fights," Hope cheered alongside her sister. "No problem girls," Ray remarked kicking Trigorn in the side. "You are pitiful for a demon," Trigorn's deep voice sounded through the whole stadium. Lenne, Ray, and Hope covered their ears from his loud voice. Trigorn took this opportunity to slam Ray into the ground. Ray couldn't counter attack fast enough as Trigorn head butted him. "You will pay for taking my daughter away from me," Trigorn shouted. They had to cover their ears again and Trigorn pummeled Ray so far into the ground there was a huge crater. Trigorn soon held Ray up by his throat and slowly squeezed the life out of him. Finally he squeezed Ray's so hard that he had no neck and his head fell off. Trigorn didn't stop there he ripped Ray's body to shreds and ate his heart. "MMM his heart with sweet," Trigorn commented licking the blood from his lips. Hope was horrified and Lenne just broke down crying. Hope clenched her fists in raged and said, "Lenne get as far away from here as possible." Lenne looked at the anger and determination in her sister's eyes and nodded running out of the stadium. Hope walked out to where Trigorn was still savoring the his victory.

"Well well another pathetic demon wants to fight well I will make sure to have you suffer," he taunted. "YOU WILL PAY," Hope shouted with rage. Her eyes turned blood red and her fangs and claws grew longer. Her hair stood up and a crescent moon appeared on her head. Trigorn smirked and remarked, "Maybe you will be more worthy to test your strength against me." She growled threateningly baring her fangs at him. "Like a little puppy aren't you," Trigorn continue to say. Hope smirked and disappeared causing tons of confusion to Trigorn. She dug her claws into his side causing him to screech in pain and kicked him in the back. He then disappeared knowing he couldn't beat her but warned, "I'll be back." Hope stood there and shouted, "When I see you again I will kill you for Ray and for Lenne you monster." With those words said she walked out of the stadium and went home.

Back to the present

"That was 2 months before Lenne started to breaking the law and 5months ago today I still remember the smell of his blood and how it smelled like many different people and Ray's," Hope whispered to herself as a tear slid down her face. She then thought about something else it was the name of Trigorn's daughter. She remember it was the name of a bird but she knew that Ray had told her about it before. She had also seen the child before the child was a half demon like Raven and Raven was a bird name. She then tried to remember how the girl looked the girl had purple hair and eyes… just like Raven. "No the daughter of a demon that killed my sisters soon to be husband is Raven the one I am training," Hope gasped. Raven walked in just to hear that last sentence and stopped. "What do you mean I am the daughter of the demon that killed your sister's husband," she asked concerned. So Hope told the story of how Trigorn killed Ray and then how Ray had saved her and Hope and Lenne kept care over Raven until she was five before sending her to a nice foster family to live with. "No it can't be you are Hope you don't look any older than before," she cried out in disbelief. "I don't age as fast as humans I am a demon dumb ass I will have to teach you about the difference between youkai, hanyous, and humans someday," Hope replied. Raven had an angry look on her face but simply walked over and punched Hope in the back of the head. Hope rubbed the back of her head and flipped Raven off. Raven shook her head and drank her herbal tea enjoying the silence.

Hope walked down the street after the little realization earlier that morning and the hit from Raven. "Hope how are you," Sango asked running up behind her with Kagome. "Yo Sango, Kagome how are you guys doing," she asked when she saw them. "We are doing fine but have you hear Sesshomaru is very worried about you he didn't open the club today because he was afraid you might've gotten hurt worse than it seemed because you are always making things seem not as bad like the time when you broke your arm but you insisted it was just fine," Sango explained. "Take me to him I would feel better if you guys went with me since you two are my best friends," Hope replied smiling. Sango and Kagome nodded and they ran off to see Sesshomaru at his mansion. When they entered Hope held Sango and Kagome's hand as she teleported them where Sesshomaru was. (In case you care Hope didn't teleport against Trigorn she used her speed against him). Sesshomaru was telling Inuyasha and Miroku how much he wished that Hope would appear today and tell him she was alright. "I am alright Sesshomaru," Hope told them right exactly after he said that. Sesshomaru looked up and embraced Hope so happy that she was ok. Hope smiled and gave him a kiss whispering, "Thank you for helping me yesterday." "Well I can't lose the one I love now can I," Sesshomaru replied. Everyone smiled at the scene before them except Inuyasha, who had a I don't really care look on his face. Hope smirked and Sesshomaru knew what she had planned. You see Kagome and Inuyasha were kind of like a couple but not exactly they were kind of like best friends more than a couple. Sesshomaru was waiting for his brother to finally tell the girl who he felt and leave his old girlfriend in the past… but that is a different story. (If you want to hear it then review and I might consider putting a chapter full of memories from everyone before they go to fight for the final time in this story or something like that). Hope got behind Kagome and Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha. "Tell her how you feel about her Inuyasha," Hope said. "No," Inuyasha declined. "Inuyasha tell her or I will do something horrible to you," Sesshomaru growled. "Feh bring it on," Inuyasha replied. "Hope come hold him down," Sesshomaru ordered. Hope ran and held Inuyasha to the floor. Sesshomaru started rubbing Inuyasha's dog ears causing him to purr. Everyone started to laugh because Inuyasha sounded so funny and Inuyasha shouted, "OK OK I LOVE YOU KAGOME THERE ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY!!!" Sesshomaru and Hope nodded while still laughing.

After messing with Inuyasha and getting him and Kagome together Sesshomaru and Hope went for a walk to discuss the current situation. "Well I think I know when Lenne turned bad is when Trigorn killed Ray and I remember Trigorn's daughter is part of the Teen Titans," Hope explained. "No way but I guess I can trust your words now can't I," Sesshomaru replied. "I am hurt you even didn't believe me for a second," Hope commented pretending to cry. "Aww come now I was just kidding don't cry," Sesshomaru quickly stated and hugged Hope which made Hope smile a huge smile from his AXE deoderant (don't own that lol) that she could smell real well on him. "WELL IF IT ISN'T THE WIMPY DOG DEMON THAT ALMOST KILLED ME 5 MONTHS AGO," a booming voice shouted from nowhere. (guess who? If you get it right you get a cookie if not well then you get nothing). Hope looked to see that face that she hated so much the one who has caused her sister so much pain and suffering. The ugly red face of Trigorn (he looks like anger from Nevermore or the one in the red cape for you not smart people).

"What are you doing here," Hope demanded as all that rage started to build up inside of her. "A rematch of course I will win this time and if I do both you and your little boyfriend die," Trigorn mocked her like she was an idiot. Hope shook her head and suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. It was Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Raven who had saw a vision of the future and warned Inuyasha and the gang. "Well if it isn't my daughter come give you father a hug," Trigorn teased evilly. "Damn it bastard don't be such an ass and fight me," Hope replied. "Well so you want to die faster ok I see how it is well once I am finished with you I will kill your friends and then take Raven home," he spoke his plan right there. "Like we care what you wish you could do," Hope replied as she transformed like before.

Trigorn just smiled and ran at her but she simply moved out of the way and kicked him in the side. He turned around and slashed her cheek causing it to bleed. She shook her head and charged at him and lunged at him with her claws in front of her. He smirked and grabbed Sesshomaru who threw him down screaming, "Don't touch me you asshole." He went over to where Raven and them were and they stayed ready incase they needed to go attack him. Trigorn shouted his loudest causing the Inu demons to cover their ears and he took this opportunity to pummel Hope mercilessly. He finally stopped and Hope flew back landing on the ground with a dull thud. She didn't move at all but she telepathically told Sesshomaru and everyone else she was alright. Trigorn walked over to Hope sure that she was dead and grabbed her. Hope smirked and ripped Trigorn's arm off causing him to howl with pain. Hope got splattered with his blood and she started to like the smell and the taste. She almost lost control but she used her remembrance of Ray to keep her from going crazy. While she was struggling to keep control Trigorn drove his claws right through her stomach. He tasted her blood and commented, "Your blood is sweet and smells so nice." She growled and grabbed Ice unsheathing it. She ran straight for Trigorn and stabbed him causing his blood to run cold causing him to not be able to move. "Time for your demise I cannot allow you to cause terror anymore," Hope stated. Trigorn looked with fear in his eyes and whispered, "Please spare me." "SPARE YOU AFTER ALL YOU HAVE CAUSED NO I WON'T," Hope yelled right in his face. Suddenly Hope fell down filled with pain as she reverted back to normal and right behind her was Lenne. "So there you are the killer of him the one I loved," she whispered, "and you Hope fixing to kill him when you know I should be the one to do it how sad." She grabbed Ice and sliced Trigorn in half before mutilating his body until there was nothing left. Her and Hope were covered in blood along with Ice and Lenne just dropped Ice walking away. Sesshomaru ran right by Hope's side and lifted her up bridal style walking towards his mansion that wasn't far away.

"Is she going to die," Ravan asked worried. "Hope is tougher than that so that was you dad," Sesshomaru replied. "Yeah I hate him he tried to take control of me once," Raven explained.

FLASHBACK!!!!---------

"Raven I have finally found you now come be my mind slave," Trigorn bellowed. "No you hurt mother and I won't let you touch me," Raven yelled causing her power to go out of whack. She gained better control and made a shield around herself. Trigorn soon broke the shield and Raven ran away so as not to be caught. She thought, "I am only five why would he want me to be a mind slave?" She tripped and fell forward. He almost caught her when a young woman picked her up and carried her to safety. "Who are you lady," Raven asked. "My name is Kikyo," the woman answered, "Well it looks like we lost your father now we shall take you to my little sister Kaede so that she can help keep you safe." Kikyo walked with Raven to Kaede's and Raven stayed there until she went with Ray and then to the foster home until she joined the Teen Titans.

Back to the present()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ugh damn you Lenne had to punch me right there near the hole that hurt already," Hope muttered half conscious. "She is accident-prone or just unlucky," Raven muttered. "I will go with unlucky she has been in fights all her life and she is very strong but she sealed her power away in an object at her house so she couldn't hurt anyone," Sesshomaru explained. "Did the death arts give her the strength," Raven asked full of curiosity. "Yes surviving the death arts give you so much strength hanyous are stronger than some of the strongest youkai and if a youkai learns it they could rule the world if they wanted to but Hope is different she is too kind even if she doesn't act it sometimes," Sesshomaru explained, "She thought that she might get power hungry so she sealed her power away thus she is not as strong as she should be cause if she was really that strong the wound she has now would be like a cut not too bad." "You had to tell her how nice I am didn't you," Hope chuckled. "Holy shit," Raven said as she and everyone jumped from Hope suddenly sane talking. "Damn it Hope don't scare us like that," Inuyasha growled. "Yes please don't do that and take more care of yourself you are making Sesshy over hear worried very much about you," Miroku added smiling. "Yeah yeah whatever let me up now I am fine," Hope requested. "Hope do you always have to think you are invincible geez you are badly wounded you have a hole in your stomach for crying out loud," Sango responded to the girl's request. "Fine then bye," Hope countered and disappeared. "I wish Hope would stop that," Kagome sighed.

Hope reappeared in her bedroom and she walked to her drawer near her bed. She opened it and rummaged around until she found a necklace with a glass rose on it. She got this necklace from her mother to hold her power in like she had requested. "I am going to need all my strength to get through this so I might as well break it," she whispered to herself. She crushed the rose in her bare hands causing the power to go back into her and her hole in her stomach instantly filled. "Much better," she told herself happily. She took a quick shower and changed into a black shirt covered in blood that formed a sword shape she wore as a symbol of her power so people would learn to stay away from her and a pair of blue jeans. She put her hair in a ponytail. Soon there was a knock at her door and Hope read their mind to find it was Sesshomaru and all them. "Come in if you want to," she shouted from her room. Sesshomaru walked in and found her in her room. "You broke your necklace and you are wearing that shirt so people will know who you are so that they will leave you alone," he blurted out quickly. "You noticed," Hope joked chuckling.

Later that afternoon they all went to the tower it seems that the titans were getting more guest to stay with them and help them. "Geez you brought friends probably more cannibals," Beastboy commented still mad about last night. Inuyasha was bored and asked to play the xbox. Cyborg nodded and let him as he and Bestboy decided to sit and watch the hanyou play a game of NFL Street (This game is awesome I played it w/ my brother). "Well hopefully we won't get anymore help we have enough as it is," Robin sighed as he looked at all Hope's friends doing their own thing. "Don't worry they are smart and won't do something they regret except Miroku he is not that bright," Hope answered. Everyone except Miroku and Sesshomaru laughed since Sesshomaru was busy setting up the arrangement for Rin to stay with Kagura and Naraku. "Trust me they are greatly needed for us to accomplish this," Hope added on a more serious note.

Ok that is the end of chapter 2 now if you wanna review go ahead I ain't stopping you but if you aren't then go ahead. Any kind of review welcomed flames included but you don't have to review so thank you.


	3. Why?

Well last chapter was different and kind of gory which suits me very well. Yes I am crazy and yes I am strange so don't ask me if any of you decide to review if I am like that cause I just told you. Anyways on with the story. This is going to be more of a memory chapter for Hope as she is trying to answer the question that begins with why.. Why is Lenne like this way?

Chapter 3 Why?

Hope laid on her bed in the tower and stared at the ceiling. She has had many encounters with Lenne but she couldn't fatally hurt her because Lenne is Lenne no matter how much her soul has change she is still Hope's sister.

Flashback time………….

"Hope are you going to play ball with us," Lenne asked her twin sister. "Yeah sorry I just had to do something real quickly," Hope replied running after Lenne so that she could play too. Her father stopped her by putting a hand on the 10 year olds shoulder. "Now remember Hope don't tell Lenne about anything I wouldn't want her to think you are better treated it is just tradition," he told her. "Ok father I won't," Hope nodded grinning as she ran away again with her father watching her and smiling all the way. Her father sighed when he was sure she was out of ear shot and thought, "She could be the only one to save this world from Lenne and I can't have her telling people about her training." He could see the future but not a lot of people knew that. Hope heard every word of it and shook her head thinking, "Maybe he is just mistaken," but her father's powers were almost never wrong. She just shrugged it off and ran with the other kids to the field to play softball.

(13th birthday for Lenne and Hope)

"Hope you have been trained well these past 3 years," her father stated as Hope looked at him with curious eyes. "Yes sir," she answered. "Well you have learned everything including the secret technique and gained much power but you must promise me that you will not use it unless you have to," he explained. "Yes father you can count on me I will not use this power unless I must," Hope promised. They celebrated Hope and Lenne's birthday that night. This was the night they got Fire and Ice.

(25 but they look like they are 15)

"You are marrying Ray aren't you," Hope asked her sister smiling warmly. "Yep in 2 months is our wedding day we have planned this for 5 years," Lenne answered full of joy. Hope put her hand on Lenne's shoulder and saw Ray's death but she decided to keep quiet about it. "I must be gaining father's power," Hope thought. She was frowning and deep in thought but this didn't go unnoticed by Lenne. "What is wrong Hope," Lenne asked puzzled. "Oh its nothing," Hope told her smiling warmly again but you could see the sadness in her eyes.

(1 month after Ray's death)

"It is all my fault I can't believe I let him die I should've helped or warned Lenne I hate my power of seeing the future," Hope cried on her pillow trying to sleep butthe images of the battle haunted her memory and she was blaming herself. Sesshomaru was walking past her apartment and heard her crying from an opened window in the alley. He climbed up there and saw her in her bedroom crying to no one but herself. Her power was locked up already and he knew she was vulnerable like a human for the next week since she just sealed it away that day. He walked into her room and held her close to him calming her down. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here," Hope asked as she slowly stopped crying. "I heard you now come on we are going out so that you can just have no worries I am going to meet my half brother wanna come," he asked. "Sure just let me change," she agreed. He left the room and she changed quickly as they went through the fire escape which is the way Sesshomaru came in. They walked and discussed this problem that has occurred because of Ray's death. Lenne has started to grow distant from Hope and she is thinking that her father's vision might come true. Sesshomaru saw the look in her eyes and he wanted so bad to be more than a friend to her (this was before they went out). "Umm this may not be the best time," Sesshomaru said, "but will you be my girlfriend I have been attracted to you for so long and plus I want to help you as more than a friend." Hope looked at him and whispered, "I would like that very much and I will share all my problems with you I promise." "Then I would like to know all of your past please," Sesshomaru replied overjoyed that Hope would do something like this. So she told her whole story not leaving any detail out.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Hope smiled at the thought of that night and she remember how she never broke her promise to him. Sesshomaru walked into her room without even knocking and she sat up looking at him. "Knocking would be nice you know that," she commented smiling. "Well I just wanted to ask you do you remember the first time we met," he questioned hoping she wouldn't have forgotten. "How can I not forgot the three most remember memories of you are the time we met, when you asked me out and when you saved me from death. "I can't remember when I save you but tell me about the day we met and the day I saved you since I can barely remember," he suggested. Hope nodded and started telling the story.

ANOTHER FLASHBACK LUCKY YOU

"Now give us your purse lady or we will be forced to hurt you," a young man in an overcoat ordered holding Hope against the wall with a knife against her throat. Hope just smirked and kicked the man in the stomach and knocked him against the wall. One of the people got her from behind and they held her punching her in the stomach as Sesshomaru was walking by. He looked and noticed that she was a youkai also and that she wasn't hurt she was just amused at how much they tried to hurt since after all they were only human. He walked over to them and knocked them all out since he couldn't kill them cause he was friends with demon exterminators. "Thanks but I really didn't need your help it is appreciated though," Hope said with great appreciation. "Well it was no big but were you that amused to let them hit you and you didn't even flinch," Sesshomaru replied baffled. Hope nodded and explained, "I was on my way to an interview with a man named Sesshomaru because I wanted to help work at his club." "So you are Hope well I think I will give you the job seeing as you can take care of yourself," he responded.

(When Sesshy saves Hope)

"Let's go camping just the two of us Hope," Sesshomaru suggested about two days after they got together. "Sure why not I always liked the wilderness and besides we need a break from you club at least you do," Hope concurred. "Then its settled we can do lots of cool things you know," Sesshomaru stated. Hope nodded and they got packed that evening. They left the next day and arrived that afternoon so they set up camp. "I am going hiking ok," Hope told Sesshy after they had finished setting up camp. "Ok I will catch up later," He replied. She was running pretty fast because her demon powers were starting to come back but only in speed. She heard growling soon and found blood thirsty wolves ready to eat her. She knew she couldn't fight them off and ran deeper and deeper into the woods pretty soon she was near a cliff but she didn't know that because she was still running away from the wolves. They were fast like a friend of hers named Koga who had taken over a wolf clan. She turned around and ran backwards to make sure they couldn't attack her from behind and slipped on the edge. She grabbed it fast and was holding on by one hand. "SESSHOMARU HELP," She screamed at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru ran as soon as her heard her and reached the site of where the wolves were coming closer to the helpless girl hanging on the edge of a cliff. He quickly defeated the wolves and helped Hope up. "Thanks a lot," Hope said with appreciation.

Present times

"I remember now you were so scared but that was the only time I ever saw you scared," Sesshomaru told her. "I am just that kind of person," Hope replied. "I think that might be the case," Sesshomaru replied. They both laughed and fell asleep together.

That is the end of that chapter it kind of gives you the idea of just some things that has happened before. It isn't that long and it might give you a little bit of idea of what has happened if you think I need some more then review.

InuGhost: I hope this clears something up if it doesn't sorry.


	4. Lenne's memories

This chapter is going to be with Lenne so just so you guys know this is Lenne's point of view and memory so don't start saying asking me about this chapter with stupid questions. Sorry anyways here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Inuyasha but I do own all the characters that I name off: Missy, Hope, Lenne, and Ray. (plus extra characters)

Lenne's memories

"See aren't you showing your sister how strong you are and under my guidance you will be able to rule this world," Slade dragged on. "Like I care," I thought to my self. I just sat there listening to him saying stuff like I bet Robin wants to be my apprentice now. "I am going to sleep now good night master," I spoke up suddenly and bowed walking out of the room. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas and sat in bed thinking, "I finally did it I beat him he got what he deserved for killing Ray but I can't believe Hope acted like she should kill him like I was too weak to do it myself she always has done that well I am going to show her I don't need her help because thanks to a demon master that has been an old friend I know the Death arts also." I laid down and stared at the ceiling soon letting the memories flow in.

Flashback mode:

I was running away from some wolves so I could fight in a clearing where it would be easier to hit them with my sword. I tripped and fell twisting my ankle. A wolf tried to pounce on me but Hope kicked it in the side sending it flying into a tree. "Come on Lenne I will help you," Hope said extending a hand to help me stand up. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up off the ground as another wolf jumped up and I slashed it before it could hit her. "I am just as good as you I don't need your help," I replied. "But we are sisters we should help each other," Hope countered. We soon defeated the pack and my ankle had swollen to where I could barely walk. "Let me help you Lenne will get there much faster," Hope offered. "No that's ok I will walk," I declined. "No just let me help you because you are too slow," Hope said. "No," I shouted. She shook her head and picked me up and while I was kicking her trying to get her to let me down but soon we were at the edge of the woods to our village. "Now look just because you are also 15 like me and we are both just as strong doesn't mean you can go around acting all big and bad like you don't need help you do," Hope lectured. "Whatever," I replied annoyed.

Two months after Ray's death in Normal POV

"So am I finished training," Lenne asked a tall man covered in a cloak. "One more test you have to kill me," he hissed. "Easy," Lenne remarked. She ran at him but he stepped to the side and she ran up the wall and flipped over facing him. He hissed some more and Lenne recognized his demon type… a lizard and their weakness to being killed is cutting their head clean off which was simple. Lenne ran at him and when he was fixing to side step she slashed him with her claws swiping his head off. She was covered in his blood and she smirked walking out of the dojo to find Slade waiting for her. "I told you my dear this was a good idea," he said in his normal taunting voice (or what makes me feel like a very taunting voice). Lenne just shrugged.

Present (still Normal POV)

There was a crash and a loud alarm causing Lenne to find out that a small child was here and she looked like Rin. It was Rin and she had found out Slade's hiding place and drew a map of the whole place but was now running. She ran fast cause of her speed even though she was human she was still fast like a hanyou but her mother's half sister was a demon while her mother was a hanyou and her father was human so she somehow ended up becoming almost completely human. She ran out and jumped into the back seat of Naraku's car next to Kanna. "Got it down," Kanna asked. "Yeah now Mr. Naraku let's go find Sesshomaru-sama and Cousin Hope," she answered. She looked about 7 but she was actually 20 she has a curse placed upon her by Slade.

Lenne shook her head and went back to memories this time one appeared of the first time they met their little cousin.

Two 12 year old youkais were playing with a 6 year old human in a field far near the youkais' house. "Can't catch me Hope," Rin the 6 year old shouted running. "Oh yeah," Hope caught her. Rin laughed and Lenne shouted from a distance, "try to catch me Rin." Rin ran after Lenne and ended up catching her because Lenne was just playing with her. It went like that for a long time and by the end of the day all of them were tired as they camped out under the stars that night.

PRESENT TIME

Lenne smiled at the warm memory and fell into a deep sleep dreaming of Ray. She missed him a lot but she would move on like she promised him long ago.

There you go I finished this one and yes it is short because I ran out of stuff to type in the middle and I might add another part of this later.


End file.
